As electronic components continue to be miniaturized, portable electronic devices are being provided with increased complexity and functionality. As examples, modern portable electronic devices often include one or more cameras, high-resolution displays, wireless transmitters/receivers, and powerful processors. At the same time, these portable electronic devices are becoming more affordable, and thus, more prevalent in the marketplace. As such, users are increasingly operating these portable electronic devices in daily interactions with other users. The interactions are not limited to basic communication, but may be more complex activities such as multiplayer gaming and video conferencing. In this context, it would be desirable to provide new technologies to enhance interactive experiences between users of portable electronic devices.